Reminiscences
by StormViper
Summary: 2 years after Leyline. Jim's Kidnaped and brainwashed then turned against the OutlawStar Crew. JimAisha later. [Sorry for not updating in a while.. More chaps will be up in a littl w while..]
1. Erased

*A JadeViper Fic*  
  
Authors note: Ok this is my first shot at an Outlaw Star Fic… Ummm PLEASE review and flame I WONT GET ANY BETTER WITHOUT A SOME CRITICISM.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star  
  
~~*The beginning~~*   
  
Jim was scared, everything was dark. He was bound to a chair unable to move with a strange helmet on his head. There low voices around him.  
  
  
  
"Why. Why is this happening to me", the 14-year-old wondered.  
  
"Because we need your memories. You may of be of some use…. If you live", whispered a feminine voice.  
  
"Either way you won't remember."  
  
"W… what do you mean."  
  
"We are taking your memories of course."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"It'll be over soon and YOU will avenge Lord Hanzaku's death."  
  
Jim struggled against his restraints and received a nasty electrical surge through his body. He rasped out through clenched teeth. " N.. no your mad. Gene and the crew will find me and you'll be sorry."  
  
***  
  
Nicoli looked at the kid strapped to the table with a cerebral helmet on his head with multiple wires leading out into the ceiling. She considered the chance of the rest of the Outlaw Star crew finding her and figured there was no chance in hell. They were well concealed in the commercial district on Heifong there was no chance. The kid was the brains of the Outlaw Star crew.  
  
"There is no chance of your friends finding you."  
  
"All systems ready mistress", reported a Engineer. "Mistress what do you want us to do with his memories once uploaded?"  
  
"We will save them Idiot. Be careful not took take away is vital skills tho. We need him able to communicate. Remember to download some martial arts or something, maybe weapon mastery. you may choose whatever. Just make sure they will get the job done."  
  
"Kazak" , Nicoli indicating a male Ctarl Ctarl in the shadows.  
  
"Yes Nicoli" ,He answered quietly .  
  
She winced he was the only one who didn't refer to her as mistress. "Suit him up for combat, he will attack immediately. Do something with his hair, looks like it hasn't been cut in years."  
  
Kazak just nodded and sank back into the shadows.  
  
"Ok begin the sequence."  
  
She smiled as she calmly watched the kid writhed in unseen pain as his whole life was being taken from him.  
  
***  
  
"WHERE'S JIMMY!!!", Screeched an very irritated Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
"Aisha calm down he went out for a while he'll be back soon."  
  
"It's almost midnight. IT WAS 8 o'clock IN THE MORNING when he left!"  
  
"....."  
  
"WELL!"  
  
"maybe he found a LADY friend."  
  
"Grrrrrrr."  
  
"Wuz wrong Aisha hmmmm could yo-"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU JOKE AROUND WITH JIM OUT THERE. FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE HURT!!!!"  
  
"Damnmit Aisha don't worry Jim is strong he's not a kid anymore, ya know he's growing up."  
  
"Well I am going to go look for him", Aisha announced as she grabbed her cloak and went threw the door into the summer night.  
  
"Gene?", asked Mel as she emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Ya Mel", Gene said as he slumped down on the couch.  
  
Mel sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure Jim is ok?"  
  
"I don't know Mel , I don't know."  
  
***  
  
My head hurts. Where am I... Who am I.....  
  
Jim opened his eye's to see a bland concrete ceiling looking back at him. "Uhh, my whole hurts." He slowly sat up to look around. There were bland concrete walls all around him no furniture at all. The was a big metal door on the other side of the room with a view slot, an a high window the only source of light. Jim shakily stood and walked towards the door. Sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell into the door pushing it open, falling into the hallway outside. His head started to throb in pain.  
  
"Suck it up."  
  
Jim looked up to see an....catman with yellow eyes and platinum hair looking down at him.  
  
"W.. who are you? Do you know who I am?"  
  
"My name is of no importance to you kid."  
  
Jim rose to his feet using the support of the wall. For some reason he found him self being annoyed at be called kid. "I am not a kid!" , he responded harshly.  
  
The catman just stared at with a look of amusement.  
  
Jim stared defiantly "What do you want."  
  
"Your cooperation. Nicoli wants to speak with you."  
  
***  
  
Aisha had lost his scent a while ago, she was now wandering aimlessly through the city. "Maybe Gene was right Jim would be okay." ,Aisha thought desperately. It was not reassuring at all. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She reluctantly began to walk back to Starwind and Hawking hoping Jim got home will she was gone. 'Home?'. She had been with the Terrans way to long.   
  
***  
  
Jim sat in the car heading to word the home of the target. That bitch took his memories and wouldn't give them back until he killed Gene Starwind. He looked around the car noticing the catman sitting next to him.  
  
They had given him a light shield which was now on the back of his, a gun weapon he recalled as a 'Caster' with shells numbers 6-12. A retracted bo staff was on a belt on his thigh. They also gave him a black combat suit that was supposed to improve his strength and speed. He didn't see how. He had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, only revealing his eyes and his short pointy hair. He just stared out the car window staring at nothing particular wondering what he did to deserve losing his memories.  
  
"Kid what's your problem", remarked the catman.  
  
"What's my problem. WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I wake up in a cement cell with a headache. A psycho bitch tells me she has my memories and I have to kill somebody to get them back! I don't want to hurt an innocent person, but how can I live a life with no memories of everything before. I could have had friends, or family. Hell I could been in love.", Jim quietly raged.  
  
"Where here..", the catman whispered. "Your on your own."  
  
Jim got out and stared at a big white building with STARWIND AND HAWKING written across it..  
  
He felt sorry for this hawing guy, he was about to lose a partner.  
  
***********  
  
Authors Note: So is it good. Let me Know. If I don't at least get some reviews good or bad I wont know if You want me to continue. So I need at least 3 or more telling me to update. But I might update anyway. But what's the point If I don't know if anyone is reading it. PLZ R&R -JadeViper 


	2. Never Forgotten

*JadeViper Fic*  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Uh thanks for all the reviews for the story you all. It warms a guy's heart to get a good review. I couldn't help but try and right a good chapter for ya. Please keep up reviews. :P THX R&R  
  
  
  
~*Never Forgotten*~  
  
  
  
Jim stood outside the Starwind feeling like a kid on his first day of school.   
  
  
  
"Kid take this", Kazak said as threw something wrapped in back cloth as the vehicle drove off . "I want that back Kid."  
  
  
  
Jim caught it with ease. "IM NOT A KID", he shouted back.   
  
  
  
He slowly unwrapped it to find a serrated blade that was painted brown and green. He shoved into his boot. Jim spun around at the sound of a door opening to see a redheaded man poke his head out the door.  
  
  
  
"What's with all the commotion?" He spotted Jim standing there. "He you what do you want."  
  
  
  
`THATS HIM GENE STARWIND', He thought as he loaded the caster with a number 12 shell. Gene saw this and bought his pistol to bear just as Jim bought his caster aimed at Genes head.  
  
  
  
"What do you want.", Gene Growled.  
  
  
  
"Nothing personal but I have to kill you.", Jim whispered.  
  
  
  
"Do I know you."  
  
  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
  
  
"You sound familiar." Gene feinted right then dived back into to the building.  
  
  
  
Jim pulled the trigger , shooting at ball of energy into the wall making his on entrance. He loaded a number 11 as he stepped through the debris looking for Starwind through the settling dust. He saw movement to his left and saw a raven haired girl walking down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Gene what is going on?", she asked meekly. She froze immediately when she spotted the armored preteen.  
  
  
  
"Melfina get out of here", cried gene.  
  
  
  
"Gene..."  
  
  
  
"GO!!"  
  
  
  
Jim had trained his caster on the area he heard Gene voice.   
  
  
  
"Over here shorty."  
  
  
  
Jim turned to his left see Gene aiming at him with his caster charging. Jim turned a did the same shooting his off at Gene's incoming ball of energy. The balls collided with each other. Genes shell overtook Jim's and sped toward Jim with the combined forces of both shell. Jim activated his light shield just before impact. Gene watched as the blast engulfed Jim sending him flying through the wall(s).  
  
  
  
Jim groaned as he sat up and looked around the room he had been blasted into. He looked for his caster realizing he must have dropped it in the blast.  
  
  
  
"Who's there", spoke a sleepy female voice.  
  
  
  
Jim jumped off the floor forgetting his pain.   
  
  
  
"Hey! who are you.", Aisha said standing up.  
  
  
  
Jim spun around and saw Aisha au Natural {A/N: I know its corny but its PG-13} standing on the bed, he stared for 2 seconds at Aisha and then looked away blushing profusely. There are aren't many things that make's Jim lose his cool ,but this was one of them. He clasped his hand over his eye's looking for the way out stumbling over furniture.  
  
  
  
Aisha realizing she lacked proper concealment and screamed "PERVERT!" Then threw a pillow at Jim ,then covering herself with a blanket. Jim tripped over the pillow and fell out the hole in the wall.   
  
  
  
Gene came crashing into the room through door. " Aisha did you... Oh my god! Put some cloths on somebody is trying to kill me."  
  
  
  
"That pervert?"  
  
  
  
"Black armor?"  
  
  
  
"Yup that's him. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM GENE!!!", Aisha roared.  
  
  
  
Gene ran out of the room like the devil was after him only to be confronted by Jim with his bo staff full length charging him. Jim swung high aiming for Gene's head. Gene ducked an threw a punch Jim ,which he blocked swing his staff up hitting Gene upside his chin. Gene stumbled back firing off a round from his pistol that tore threw Jim's shoulder. Jim's gasped dropping his bo staff and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Gene charged at Jim taking a dagger from his belt and stabbed at Jim right into the light shield then kicked him into the wall. He attempted to grab him by the collar ,but received a harsh kick to the stomach.   
  
  
  
Jim deciding that inside was not a good place to fight snatched up his bo staff and ran through hole in the wall to summer morning. Jim ran a distance away from the building in the lot in front. He faced the hole to see Gene standing in the middle of it. Jim ripped the dagger from the light shield then threw it into a nearby building burying it to the hilt. He tore off the light shield throwing it to the ground sparking.  
  
  
  
"Humph. Not bad kid not bad.", Gene remarked pulling out his caster and pistol.  
  
  
  
Jim growled at him as he twirled the bo staff around his hands all around his body with practiced expertise. He set his feet and charged at Gene still twirling his staff making it hard for Gene to predict where the strike would come from. When he got close enough he swung down hard. Gene crossed his guns blocking Jim's staff and redirecting it making Jim lose his balance. He took aim with his pistol at Jim ,but had it knocked out of his hand by Jim's staff, sent skittering over the pavement. Jim rammed into Gene with inhuman strength provided by the armor he was wearing sending Gene flying across the pavement. Gene while falling back pulled the trigger to his caster aiming at Jim as the coils spun and the weapon hummed. Jim seemingly sensing something was wrong dropping his jumped an inhumanly high distance into the air as the blast flew by an hitting a parked car which blew up in a ball of flame.   
  
  
  
Gene watched as Jim came down kneeing him in the stomach causing a dizzying amount of pain and knocking out all his air. Gene's vision blurred as he tried to breath and stay conscious.  
  
Gene wouldn't allow him self to fade into unconsciousness. Jim reached into his boot and pulled out the blade leering down at Gene saying a prayer for him as he prepared to finish this.   
  
  
  
"Stop it. Don't hurt him! I won't let you." , cried a scared Melfina as she ran over Gene.  
  
  
  
Jim could only watch as she placed herself over Gene.  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this",she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Jim stood there looked at the ground feeling ashamed of himself.  
  
  
  
"Why won't you fight me an Immortal Ctarl Ctarl."  
  
  
  
Jim turned to see Aisha (again) with cloths and started blushing. Aisha stared back at with a look of anger ,yet a little amusement showed in her eye's.   
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to fight me?"  
  
So that's what the cat people were Ctarl Ctarl. Jim came to his senses and shook his head no. He couldn't, she didn't have to get involved. He had the strange feeling that he had known her. Maybe... she knows me... No... No if it was possible he couldn't  
  
"No I won't... I can't... you're not my target..." ,Jim whispered to himself.  
  
Aisha ears twitched "So is that it.. hmmm. I'm not your target huh? Well guess what. I have a good friend who wouldn't be very happy if you killed Gene over there. I can't let that happen. PREPARE TO DIE AT THE CLAWS OF AISHA CLAN CLAN!!!", Aisha bellowed fiercely as she bulged her muscles and charged at Jim.   
  
Jim just blinked in disbelief as she attacked. He brought up the blade in defensive stance. He wouldn't harm her. No he would fend her off.   
  
Aisha closed the distance letting out a feral battle cry as she punched at Jim who merely side stepped it to see a knee flying at him. He blocked with an arm absorbing the shock dropping the blade as a fist impacted with his stomach sending him flying into the side of a nearby building. He peeled himself from crater and jumped out the way of a blur fur that landed on the wall then pounced off at Jim slashing and kicking. Jim blocked and dodged every thing using the suit he had to the fullest.   
  
Melfina watched the dance of death as she slowly carried Gene back inside. The guy in the back suit was good Melfina had to admit going this long with Aisha and not get ripped apart. She took her eye's from the fight to look at Gene who was leaning on her walking shakily. She hoped this would be over soon..  
  
Jim found himself doing everything he could not to get shredded to pieces by the angry Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
He would have to do something but then he would have to attack. Aisha threw a punched that he caught. She tried with the other and he caught it in his other. He dug his feet it a started to push her back. Aisha noticing this clasped hand with him and pushed back. Jim and Aisha stood there trying to overpower the other. Jim was losing. He Just stared back in the eye's of his opponent that were a beautiful crystal blue. at least he might die happy.  
  
Aisha noticing her opponents lapse focus and kneed him in the stomach then clawed him across the chest several times ripping into the suit and piercing the skin underneath. Jim fell to his hand's and knee's not facing his opponent. He found he had trouble breathing and ripped the mask off his face to get more air. Everything was blurry, he could tell Aisha was behind him but wondered my he wasn't dead yet. He did the only thing he could think of and stood up slowly and shakily.  
  
"So this is it. I get my entire life taken away from me. I have to kill an innocent man. Heh. Well at least I'll die an Outlaw's death. Outlaw....hmmm where did that come from. Maybe a memory." ,he whispered wistfully.   
  
He turned around slowly to face Aisha. He looked at her up and down. Why did she look so sad all of a sudden. She had a face so sad it hurt him. He saw another emotion in those eyes he couldn't quite place. He found himself walking toward her slowly one hand stretched out. He wanted to...he wanted to touch that face. When he got closer she froze. He paused at this and just touched the side of her face. 'So soft.'  
  
"Don't be sad you won." ,He rasped out as his strength failed and fell backwards blackness encompassing all.  
  
"JIMMMY!!!" , Cried a voice filled with sadness ,that the entire city heard.  
  
***  
  
JadeViper: So what did ya think. I don't know I hope I didn't get OOC. Let me know if you think anything's wrong. Review let me know your still out there. and errr..... review. I swear that If I receive reviews I'll write more. Someone just shoot me.....*Red dot appears on forehead* CRAP!!! *dives under desk* Hey StormArrow I wasn't serious.  
  
StormArrow: ..... crap sooo close...  
  
JadeViper: Is it me or do you sound un-sarcastic....?  
  
Storm Arrow: It's just you..  
  
JadeViper: I DON'T OWN FAMILY GUY  
  
StormArrow: DUH!  
  
JadeViper: I hate you...  
  
StormArrow: I know.. 


	3. Recuperation

*JadeViper*  
  
JadeViper: whoa thanks for the review's. I don't have much to saybut thanks for reading and enjoying my story. OH YEAH HOLY SHNEIKIES!!! Here are some kool fitting quotes.... Enjoy....   
  
I would rather live and love where death is king than have eternal life where love is not --Robert G. Ingersoll   
  
We are never so helplessly unhappy as when we lose love. --Sigmund Freud   
  
You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. --Barbara DeAngelis   
  
Thou cannot go against thy nature, no more than a fish can walketh upon the firmament.  
  
--Unknown (to me)   
  
-~*Recuperation*~-  
  
"Mistress the subjects vital sign have spiked, he's dieing!" , a lab coat reported .  
  
"Good...."  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"I never expected him to succeed. Any way's once they figure out who he is they won't kill him.."  
  
"But Mistress he dieing now..."  
  
"Is he dead yet." ,she sneered.  
  
"..N..no... but he's losing blood rapidly at this rate he-"  
  
"QUIET! He is going to survive.. have the suit slow down his heart or something he has to live.."  
  
"Didn't plan things through far enough... again. That's why Hanzanko didn't have you as one of the Anten." ,Kazak silently whispered to Nicoli as he emerged behind her from the shadows.  
  
"What do you know.." ,she hissed.  
  
"The kids strong he'll live.."  
  
".....Are you sure..?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many pointless questions..." ,Kazak said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Nicoli watched him go with eye's full of spite while plotting many plans to get her stronger.  
  
***  
  
Jim opened his eye's to see a clear blue sky... 'Where am I' he wondered. He looked around to see a blue plain stretching as far as the eye can see. There was a big tree a small distance away from him. He got up and walked over too it, he put his hand on the trunk testing it to see it was real. He realized he could actually feel the rough bark. 'But aren't I dead'. Suddenly Jim felt sharp pain reaching up through his body originating from his chest. He collapsed against the tree in pain ,he put his hand against his chest and it came back with sticky blood. The world was fading out as blackness covered his vision.  
  
***  
  
"Gillium is that really Jim" ,asked The red haired outlaw.  
  
"Yes all scans confirm that is our Jim Hawking." ,reported the pink robot. Melfina gasped in surprise.  
  
Gene looked over to the bandaged body on the body. They had managed too get of the exosuit that 'Jim' had on. He lay in Aisha's bed after she rushed him there because to the easy accessibility due to a hole in the wall. Aisha just stared in disbelief.  
  
"How..." ,Aisha whispered.  
  
Gene looked at the Ctarl Ctarl warrior sympathetically at seeing her not her usual self. "It's not your fault."  
  
"It IS my fault... I should have known... His eye's ... his smell... I should have noticed.. I did this too him." ,Aisha cried as unshed tears formed in her eye's. She stuffed her face into the side of the bed and relaxed a little.   
  
"Why would he attack you.. your like a older brother to him...." ,Aisha stated without out picking her head up.  
  
"I...don't know. Someone must have done brainwashed him or something...but why.? Is the question" ,he sullenly replied.  
  
Jim moaned in pain suddenly and erratically rolled around on the bed. Two words left his mouth hardly loud enough for every one to hear. "Kill.... Me..."  
  
Melfina just burrowed her head into Gene's chest for comfort instead of watching. Gene cradled her in his arms stroking her hair deep an thought.  
  
"Sorry we just can't do that kiddo..." ,said sadly as she got up and walked out the door to someplace unknown.  
  
"Gene what are we going to do...?  
  
"...I wish I knew..."  
  
***  
  
Aisha wandered the hall's in a numb daze as emotions flowed to the surface that she was not accustomed too. Angry? Yes angry cause her beloved Jim attacked and tried to kill someone who was basically his family. Also because she remembered it as clear as day Jim saying he had his entire life taken from him. Maybe he talking about his memories? She was furious at whoever did this to him. When she found them , she flexed her claws , there would be blood to play. She relaxed as she sorted through what she was feeling. Sadness? Yes overwhelming, she almost killed of her best friend ever... basically her only good friend out the crew. The hardworking boy who single handedly kept them afloat in the hardest of times when no money to came in. The only one who seemed to understand her and put up with her at times. She had friends at the academy ,but not like this no... not at all like this....  
  
***  
  
Jim awoke with a start sitting straight up the bed gasping for air and clutching his chest. 'Where am I.' He looked around the room to see the huge hole in the wall.  
  
"They saved me." ,he whispered as he looked down at him self to see his entire torso bandaged. He got out the bed shakily his torso aching. He walked out the wall to see a big living room. There was no noticeable damage to it except the hole in the wall to the outside which was covered with a huge wooden plank. 'Where is everyone. They couldn't have left him home alone without someone here to keep an eye on him.  
  
Her heard footsteps and hid behind a corner as the person walked from the opposite hallway walking down into the kitchen muttering to herself.  
  
"Why does gene have to go out at this time.. when he is injured. He better be doing useful. Where's Suzu when you need her." ,she muttered.  
  
"Jim listened intently as he heard he open the fridge take stuff out. He chanced a peek around the corner and noticed it was the Female Ctarl Ctarl warrior that nearly killed him. He ducked back around the corner as she walked out the kitchen with a platter topped high with food. Jim's stomach suddenly growled softly, he covered it in hopes it wouldn't be heard. Unknown to him Aisha heard it, dismissed and just continued her feeding frenzy.  
  
Jim realized since he woke up he hadn't eaten anything. He peeked around the corner to Aisha head down in the mountain of food gobbling it up like she hadn't eaten in day's. He felt his stomach asking for food. 'Where the hell does she put it' he wondered as the pile of bones that was building it. He ducked back around the corner as he noticed that she was almost done. walked down the hallway ducked into a doorway which he found out was the bathroom.. He sat down on the floor with a thump weak and hungry. He concluded that he would raid the fridge the first chance he got. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw an fourteen year old with blue and short spiky blond hair. He looked at the bandages and slowly removed them to multiple claw slashes across it and a hole in shoulder that were scabbed over nastily. He traced his hands over them wincing a little as his hand touched them. The door burst open to have Aisha standing there looking at him. Jim jumped back into the wall ready to fight seeing as his only was of escape was blocked by Aisha.  
  
"Your supposed to be in bed." ,she said worriedly as she looked him, "My did take off those bandages? Now we have to put some new ones on ."  
  
Jim just stared in disbelief at Aisha as she fished out roll of bandages and some gauze.   
  
"Get over here so I can put on this stuff and get these bandages on." , she asked quietly.  
  
Jim didn't move he just stared back at her like she was going to poison him.  
  
"GET OVER HERE." she hissed as she flexed her claws. Even tho her voice sounded demanding Jim noticed her eye's silently pleading him to come over. He lowered his head in submission and walked over.   
  
"Good, now was that so hard." ,she chided him. She put some of the gauze on her hand was about put on his until she saw him tense. She wouldn't say it but as she looked at him tense up it ,hurt her to see him scared of her.   
  
"Please calm down it will only sting a little," , whispered.   
  
He looked up at her and relaxed a bit. She touched his skin softly and slowly rubbed the gauze in. He winced a little at the stinging sensations.   
  
"Good now time for the bandages." she said.  
  
Jim merely nodded as confirmation. Aisha carefully wrapped him up in the bandages pausing every now and then to ask if they were to tight. Just as she finished Jim's growled angrily. Jim looked away blushing beet red.  
  
Aisha stared thoughtfully at him , " So your hungry huh?"   
  
Jim just slightly nodded.  
  
"Hey if you want some food your gonna have to meet halfway here."   
  
Jim looked slightly surprised and said lowly, "yes."  
  
"Good." ,she said while giving a grin that Jim found kind of relaxing even though it looked like he would be on the menu.  
  
"Follow me," ,she said cheerfully. Jim smirked as he followed her.  
  
They walked in silence till they got to the kitchen. When they got to the fridge Aisha made an about and stared right in the eye's. 'He sure has grown. He's as tall as me now.'  
  
"Sooo whaddya want?" ,she asked.  
  
Jim just shrugged unsure what to do.  
  
Aisha cocked her head sideways and asked , "What?"  
  
Jim shrugged his shoulder's , "I don't know."  
  
"Hmmm how about some Ctarl Ctarl stew." she asked thoughtfully.  
  
An light switch went off in is mind and it said Ctarl Ctarl stew not good as he had images of floating fish heads. "Uhhh do you have anything else."  
  
Aisha stared at him hard, gauging him. 'Is my cooking that bad?' Jim noticed she was staring at him hard and started to get uncomfortable blushing slightly scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Ohh yeah we do have a little bit of chicken.." she said ending the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll have some." he whispered quietly.  
  
She clapped her hands together and went into the fridge and came out with a platter piled with chicken. Jim wondered 'All this for me.'  
  
"You don't have too do this for me." ,he whispered shyly looking at the floor.   
  
"What are you talking about kiddo?" ,Aisha asked curiously as she put the chicken in a microwave.   
  
"Why are you doing this for me... I mean...You save my life...bandage me up.. feed me your food.. when I have done nothing but try to kill one of you all." Jim stated sadly.  
  
Jim looked up expecting a look of anger or something similar ,but what her saw with a sad smile playing on her face. She lunged at him putting him in a loving embrace. Jim didn't know what to do. He just rested his head against her shoulder and returned the embrace.  
  
"I... We did this because you are a part of this family because I.....your my best friend I would do anything for you Jim." she said tranquilly.  
  
Aisha paused as she felt wetness on her shoulder she broke the embrace and looked at Jim who she realized was crying. Wet tears fell to floor Jim looked up at Aisha smiling while tears streamed down his face.  
  
"T..t.thank you" ,he sobbed he saw pictures of her flashed in his mind ruffling his hair ,talking to him ...smiling.  
  
"No thank you for theses of years of kindness and understanding." she said as she renewed the hug.  
  
They stood there enjoying each others warmth, to be interrupted by the microwave beeping.  
  
"You ready to eat kiddo." she asked playfully.  
  
"I'm not a kid...!" he answered pushing her playfully.  
  
She got the food out and Jim started eating like he never ate before. Aisha sat there and watched him eating like she would shamelessly. 'Damn he is so cute' He paused for a second and swallowed.  
  
"Did you call me Jim?"  
  
***  
  
JadeViper: huh huh so what did ya think come let me know. You know fo sheezy... Ok that was corny. I hope I didn't get out of character... and errrrr ummm READ and Review I am nothing without you people. I don't know what I'd do without you guys/girls support. And Sorry about updating so late but....I had....Stuff to do. Damn... I sure can ramble on ya know once I get o going its hard to stop. O well *picks up flamethrower* I lives to ruin now C YA. Heh heh hehe heh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *dart appears in neck* Holy Shit!!  
  
StormArrow: Score! *Hey YAA starts to play in background* OHH YEAH  
  
JadeViper: I cant feel my legs!!!  
  
READ & REVIEW [exsplenative deleted] 


	4. Strike

*A JadeViper Fanfiction*  
  
JadeViper:... Um Hi... I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but umm.. I really have no excuses. I do have a reason tho... You see combine a short attention span + A Playstation that just got fixed + laziness = late posting. School sure as hell not slowing me down with work... Thx for the reveiws.. guy/girls. So um sometimes i don't no wether to feel insulted or complemented *cough* *hack* Jackalman 99 *cough* Abadon 666 *achoo*. Whew.... Heheheh I just messing around but um... what is "phraisology" did you mean phraseology? Doesn't matter cause I suck at English... Can you'll be lil more specific with telling me what's wrong with my grammar because If you don't point out with a BIG HUGE flashing neon sign with kool lookin stuff I won't be able to know what's wrong and alter it Thanks alot.. I would say I love you guy/girls but I'm not like that .. .. Read and Review or else I will tell my mom.... *Realizes that there is no point* oh well.  
  
"These shoulders hold up so they won't budge. I'll never fall or fold up. Even if my collar bone is crushed or crumbled I will never slip or stumble."- Guess who's song this quote came from. I love this quote. come on guess.  
  
***  
  
Strike!!!  
  
Jim looked at the empty plate in front of him making sure there was nothing edible on the plate. He found himself rubbing his finger across his nose without thinking about it. He had no idea what to do now. He found a place that was supposedly was his home. Aisha seemed to know him ,but that didn't change the fact that his memories were gone. He would get them back and hopefully it would be soon....  
  
***  
  
Nicoli sat in silence in the lab of the building ,while lab coats worked feverishly on her project. She had no doubt in her mind Kazak was in there somewhere in the shadows. She couldn't figure the Ctarl Ctarl out. He came in on this assignment with instruction from someone higher up than her. Seeing that Hanzanko died in his conquest for ultimate power. Many were trying for his place there was dissarray everywhere. She sighed as she signaled one of the coats over.  
  
"Yes Mistress?"  
  
"How long till it is ready?"  
  
"About an half an hour Mistress."  
  
"Good..." Soon she would be stronger then Hanzanko then she will kill them for he brothers death. She paused a second in thought ,then yelled called out , "Kazak I have job for you."  
  
He seemed to just materialize out of nowhere right beside her. "You need more light in this dark room."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything." ,she sneered.  
  
"Nothing at all." ,he replied serenely.  
  
Nicoli silently wondered about the Ctarl Ctarl's mental stability. "It's about time we got the kid back. Take some of my troops and get him back. We need bait.." She waited for some sign of acknowledgement ,but it never came. She looked around to see that Kazak was gone. She sighed in frustration at his arrogance.  
  
"Soon.." ,she said as she looked at the machine that would give her ultimate power.  
  
***  
  
Jim found himself on the couch talking with Aisha. Well mostly just Aisha boasting about the Ctarl Ctarl. He sat there nodding or saying "uh-huh" ,at the right moments. Oddly enough found it somewhat interesting. His whole torso Throbbed in dull pain the whole time. He wondered who someone as... nice could inflict these kind of wounds on him. He made a mental note never ever to piss her off. Jim involuntarily twitched as a hot pain swept threw his wounds.   
  
Aisha noticed this and stopped to look at him. He looked back and noticed something akin to pity pass threw her eye's.  
  
"What?" ,he asked innocently. HE tried to ignore the look she was giving and found his hands interesting all of a sudden.  
  
Aisha noticed the light blush forming on his face and concluded that the gashes she gave were causing him pain. It hurt her heart to see him hurt in anyway. As she thought about it Jim never got any serious injuries the worse he got was usually a scrape or bruise ,she made sure of that. Then this...  
  
"Do you need some painkillers to ease the pain?" ,she asked glumly.   
  
"No I am fine... no need to worry I can take it." ,he replied reassuringly, ignoring the pain from the gashes. "Um... Miss Aisha..." ,he asked silently.  
  
"Mrrrrowww?" ,she responded tilting her head slightly in confusion at being called 'Miss Aisha.'  
  
He scratched the back of his head nervously before continuing, "Um...uh.... how do you know me...?"  
  
At this Aisha smiled a big fanged smile and ruffled his hair. Jim found the smile somewhat comforting yet annoying that she ruffled his hair.  
  
"You're my best friend silly.." ,she said wholeheartedly ruffling his hair.  
  
He blushed wondering how he became best friends with her. He recalled the embrace from earlier it was almost loving. He found himself smiling maybe just maybe he wouldn't need his memories.  
  
***  
  
Kazak watched as Nicoli's troops armed themselves up with guns and other assortments of weapons. Kazak swore they looked like the newest version of special of the human Ops troops. He couldn't think their name. Aww yes, Navy Seals as he recalled from human history records. They were going all out taking light shields, military assault weapons, and blast helmets.   
  
A blond head popped into the door , "The dropship is warm. Get your asses up there."  
  
So that must be Nicoli's seconded in command. He didn't see what was so special about him. Knowing Nicoli tho there must something about him to get second in command to her. Especially with what he diagnosed as her superiority complex, putting everyone lower. Now that he thought about it the only person her but above herself was her brother and Hanzonko.   
  
He felt sorry for that Jim hawking kid being treated as a lowly pawn. He shuddered at the thought of what she was going to use him for. He noticed the strength that seemed to shine in the kid. He was strong alright ,but if Nicoli used here powers not even he could resist. He would be happy when he was unassigned from this task of keeping an eye on Nicoli by her so called ally.  
  
He decided to get back to the task at the hand walked out of the room which was conveniently place at the top of the building they relocated to. As he walked out he was greeted with the view of the of the small, sleek dropship and the last of her troops getting on, through a large door on the side. He ran with Ctarl Ctarl speed and hopped in.  
  
"Get this bird in there air" ,barked the second in command.  
  
They felt the craft lurch as the pilot brought the ship up and turned towards their destination.  
  
"ETA at full power is three minutes SIR!" ,the pilot reported.  
  
"It'll be four minutes if you don't hurry up! Now get going."  
  
***  
  
Aisha was sitting down outside Starwind & Hawking and watched Jim while he trained with the bo staff in the small lot, he attacked gene with earlier. Now that she thought about it Jim should have been out a lot longer than the few hour's he was in unconscious. She watched Jim twirl the staff and attack invisible enemies. There were few emotions that ran threw her body at the moment. One she recognized as pride in her little Jim.... wait he wasn't as little as he used to be.   
  
He matched her height straight on and he developed some small tight muscles from all the years trying to keep up with Gene and crew on their escapades. Well not really keep up but.... well be a useful asset she figured. Considering all the work he does on the Outlaw Star, he should have some muscles. She missed all the hair he used to have that was cut off by whoever did this to him. Even tho he still was cute with his short hair. The haircut resembled Gene's while they were after the Leyline except well... blond. He would be a great Ctarl Ctarl. What did she mean great he'd be great he would be the mate...  
  
A sinister little voice in her mind spoke up, "What means he won't be a great mate as he is?"  
  
"He is way to young..."  
  
"Has that stopped you from showing your affections."  
  
"I am a proud Ctarl Ctarl warrior it wouldn-"  
  
"That's not true you like him."  
  
"Yeah but not like that.."  
  
"Humph. Why do you lie to yourself.. "  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Do you mean you haven't thought about him like that on multiple occasions."  
  
"Well... um..."  
  
"My point exactly..."  
  
"@#!% off OKAY!"  
  
"I can't but you can with Jim.."  
  
"You are very sick you know that right..."  
  
"Oh I know.. I know..."  
  
"Who are you anyway...?"  
  
"I am you."  
  
"Hu-"  
  
Aisha ear's twitched has she heard something like a small ship flying nearby and getting closer. Something was wrong ships don't fly over this part of town at all. In all her time staying with Jim and the crew she never heard a ship this small fly even near here.  
  
She stood up quickly and motion for Jim to come over. Jim walked toward her a little bit till he saw a ship fly over them and stop right above them. Aisha was readying herself to attack.  
  
Jim watched as a gun on the bottom of the craft swiveled to shoot at Aisha. He ran a pushed her tout of the way Just as it opened fire at where she was just at one second ago. They heavy slugs tore up the pavement as a huge door on the side opened up and six armored troops rappelled down professionally aiming there weapons at Aisha totally ignoring Jim.  
  
Suddenly the was a screeching sound and a bright explosion as a missile impacted with the side of the ship. The guy's rappelling down fell the short distance to the ground and looked for the source of the attack. Two figures jumped out and landed gracefully while a third fell out and landed on it back with a loud thud. Aisha notice Gene standing atop a near by building with a smoking rocket launcher with that stupid grin posted on his face.  
  
The pilot fought for control o the ship its side still smoking as he flew off a short distance deciding to circle than be stationary. One of the troop took a step forward then ,threw a grenade at Aisha.  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" ,he shouted.  
  
Jim intercepted it with his staff and hit it back. The troops didn't even flinch as the grenade blew up in a bright light and earsplitting sound. Aisha covered her ear's and clenched her eye's shut tight.  
  
Jim covered his eyes and opened them and tried to blink the dots away. The troops just walked  
  
"INCOMMING." ,a trooper shouted indicating a ball of energy.   
  
They jumped and dived out of the way. One trooper unlucky enough to be in the line of fire activated his light shield as the energy ball hit and exploded. He flew into a nearby building and landed in a smoking heap.  
  
Aisha took this time too deliver to swift kicks to the troops still getting up. Then, attacking the rest sending them flying into nearby buildings. The too figures in the distance were closing in. Both with combat helmets hiding their faces.  
  
One of the stepped forward but was held back by a clawed hand from the other.  
  
Aisha thought "A clawed hand? A Ctarl Ctrarl?"  
  
Kazak stepped forward Bulging his muscles as he went. He brace him self then charged at Aisha. Aisha would have stood tensed ready to defend herself, if Jim didn't step in the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JadeViper: Soo huh? Whaddya think? I tried to make up for my late posting I hope it does. For posting this late I deserve some flame. I'd blame the school's If I wasn't so freaking Lazy. I kinda ran threw this chapter so um I VERY SORRY FOR ANY TYPO'S AND GRAMMAR PROBLEMS!!! Which I probably had a lot of. :( Oh yeah if this chapter is kinda out there blame Rock & Rap music. I sit hear and listen to the few CD's I have on my headphones and type.   
  
Um could someone recommend any good songs or music, album's that I can listen to. Meteora , DMX, Obie Trice, and random anime songs are getting kind of old even tho I can listen all of them all day. I'll listen too anything as long as it isn't country. *shivers* Oh yeah I forgot to do my review begging. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I worked hard on this and want input. NOW!!! Pretty please with sugar on top...  
  
P.S- Wow look how long authors notes get when you ramble. It's amazing... 


End file.
